There are many facilities, such as government buildings, schools and in particular correctional complexes, such as prisons, that do not permit wireless transmission (which is referred to herein as cellular phone usage) on the premises or even possession of cell phones on the premises. Preventing usage of such cell phones and other transmission facilities in such facilities/areas is of critical importance. For example, in government buildings, such as courts, cell phones usage is limited to prevent disturbances within the court room. In military facilities, cell phone use is limited to prevent the distribution of classified materials through a text or photographic feature of the cell phone. Cell phone usage in schools is limited to avoid distractions that may occur during the class session. And in prisons or correction facilities, cell phone usage is limited to maintain control of the population within the facility. Hence, detecting, tracking and determining the location of such unauthorized cell phone usage is important to each of these different types of facilities.
In other aspects, the use of wireless communication (cell phone usage and or other wireless transmission devices) is important in determining a location of the communication and the location of the person or object wearing such communication device. For example, in fighting a fire within a high-rise building, fire personnel may be distributed among a number of floors and there is a need to know their location, first, to better organize their fire fighting skills and second, to provide direction for a safe exit in case of blockage to one or more of their egresses. Similarly, in a school situation, while student usage of cell phones may be prohibited, a wireless communication system may be useful to the student's parents in knowing that their child is actually in the school environment. Additionally, in a correctional environment the movement of staff, detainees, and equipment are critical to know the status and location of such staff, detainees and equipment.
Hence, there is a need for methods of detecting, identifying, tracking and locating wireless communication transmissions within facilities to limit regulate prevent, and/or monitor the ability to complete such wireless communication transmission.